A Box Full Of Memories
by SilverCloud3
Summary: Harry and Ginny's daughter uncovers a box of memorabilia belonging to her parents. Read as she goes through her parents last years at Hogwarts, how they fall in love, graduate, and defeat the Darkest Lord of all time. Please R&R!
1. An Unusual Discovery

**A Box Full Of Memories**

**Author: **_SilverCloud_

An Unusual Discovery

Jessica Lily Potter entered her Living Room. It was eleven in the morning and already she was bored. She looked around for something to do. To her right was the couch, and table next to it. In front of the couch was a coffee table which held some board games in it, but she wasn't in the mood to play and plus she was home alone.

She sighed and flopped down onto the couch. "Great summer this is," she muttered.

Jessica just finished her 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a week ago, where her parents also attended school. Her father, Harry, was an Auror, one of the greatest in Britain, so he was always working. Her mother, Ginny, was a Nurse at St. Mungo's. Her job was busy as well. And the worst part, was Jessica was an only child an she hated being alone.

She grabbed the television remote and flicked it on. 'Why my father owns a TV, I'll never know,' she thought. She groaned when she realized it was the Muggle news.

"Today," the anchorman started, "a new kind of plant was discovered in the Amazon rainforest. Here with us today we have scientist William Richard, to talk about it. Now Bill, tell me, what are these called?"

"Well we haven't decided on a name yet…"

Jessica turned it off. "Who cares about a stupid plant?" She laid back on the couch, her fiery red hair going all over, which she inherited from her Mother. She got her Father's emerald green eyes, which was the only part of her body she actually liked. Feeling uncomfortable in her denim shorts and tank top, she sat up and looked at the clock. 11:07. She sighed again out of frustration and boredom. She glanced at the calendar on the side table and ready today's date: 5 July, 2019.

She looked around for a bit, and noticed a box in the corner. She's never seen it before. She got off the couch and knelt down beside it on the floor. having her father's curiosity, she opened it. She coughed, as there was a lot of dust flying out of it.

Jessica looked in. All sort of things lay in there. Papers, pictures, items. "Wow," she exclaimed. "I'm sixteen years old, and lived in this house my whole life. How could I have never found this?" she pondered aloud. She reached in and grabbed the first thing she saw. A journal of some sort. It had a black leather cover and was full of parchment. She glanced at the cover. In gold beautiful handwriting it said: Ginevra Weasley.


	2. A Strange Feeling

A Strange Feeling

She had found her mother's journal. 'Cool,' she thought. She quickly glanced around to make sure she was alone. Then she opened it. The first page said 'Ginevra Weasley' again, and the second was blank, but the third had writing on it. It was an entry. Jessica flipped through the book to find every single page full. She smiled to herself and went onto the couch to get comfortable. She went back to the first page and looked at the date. It said: 9 May 1998.

"My Birthday! How strange," she thought aloud. She just shrugged it off. And then she started to read.

_Dear Journal, _

_Well, this is my first entry. I just received this by owl from mum, she thought I'd want to own a journal. And I do, I guess._

_Today was okay. I woke up on time and made it to breakfast. I saw Harry, Ron (my brother) and Hermione, like usual. But today was different. When I greeted Harry I got a funny feeling in my stomach. I wonder if he did too. I didn't think of it much the whole day, but now that I remember it... Oh I'll write about that later. After breakfast I had double History of Magic. I can't believe I got into that N.E.W.T. class. I did good on my O.W.L's last year. Well that was incredibly boring. I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep. After that I had Divination. Got into that class too. It's getting harder this year. The star charts and tea leaf reading have been difficult lately._

_At lunch I met up with Julia Falcon, my best friend in the whole wide world of course. We chatted about the Hogsmeade trip next weekend. I can't wait to go, there's some new quills I want to buy. After lunch Julia and I headed to Herbology. I did good today, Professor Sprout seemed impressed, because I earned Gryffindor 10 points! _

_Double Potions. With Snape no less. Slimey Git with a capital "G". I loath him. He kept making snide remarks at me and Julia today, even though we brewed the Werewolf's Bane potion exactly by the directions. I'm glad I got out of there._

_Dinner was okay. Me and Julia made fun of Snape the whole time. I looked over at my brother and his friends and I laughed at how Hermione was studying for her N.E.W.T.'s and yelling at Ron and Harry to do so as well. They were not pleased. I looked at Harry and caught his eye. That stomach feeling hit me again, so I looked away. It was strange. I know I used to fancy him a few years ago, but that passed, and we're really good friends now, like always. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'm starting to fancy him, again. He has grown and become so good looking. I don't know what I feel. I guess I'll see what happens tomorrow. Good Night, Journal._

_Ginny_

Jessica laughed. She couldn't believe her mother was good in Herbology, and Divination. She hated those classes. She actually thought that History Of Magic was interesting. She was hoping to receive a good O.W.L. score in it. And she smiled, because Professor Sprout still teaches at Hogwarts. 'She must have been pretty young then,' she thought. Eager to keep reading, Jessica turned the page and started on the next entry.

Harry trudged back to the Common Room after an awful day. He woke up late, got tons of homework, and had Quidditch practice. He was the captain, he couldn't miss one day of training for the House Cup. He was determined for Gryffindor to win. They've won six years in a row and he wants to make it seven, just in time for graduation. But even though his day was horrible, someone, just for one second seemed to brighten up his day. Ginny. He smiled remembering the look they exchanged at Dinner. It was quick but he knew what the feeling at the pit of his stomach was. He was starting to fancy her. Out of no where he felt shy around her, and often stared at her, admiring the beauty of her flaming red hair and chocolate brown eyes. He thought of asking her to Hogsmeade the next weekend, but he was sure she had someone else in mind. She and Justin Flinch Fletchey dated in the winter, but he wasn't sure if she was still single. He had also dated Parvati for about a week in March, and he got sick of her. She's just annoying, and didn't really like him. And now he was showing interest in Ginny. He hoped she felt the same for him.

He reached the Common Room, said the password, Dormiens, and entered. He looked around. He spotted his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, sitting by the fire, talking quietly. It was late and the room was pretty much empty besides them three. Except for one person.

Ginny sat quietly at a bay window writing in some sort of book. She looked thoughtful was writing quite fast, like it took to long to get her thoughts out onto the paper. Harry thought for a second, and then headed over to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey mate, what took you so long getting back? I got here a while ago," Ron said.

"I had to finish things up and I had some stuff on my mind," stated Harry.

"What stuff? Something wrong?" asked Hermione, looking concerned.

"No, I'm fine, just a long day, is all," he explained, while sitting down on the couch to rest.

"So," started Ron, "Heard about next weekend?"

"Yeah, Hogsmeade right? We going?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Fred and George sent me some money I'm gonna use to buy candy. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is doing good this season."

"Yeah, I'm happy for them."

Hermione looked up from her book and a look of anger showed on her face. "Hogsmeade? Is that all you can think about? We have to study! Don't you realize our N.E.W.T.'s are a little more than a month away? If you do poorly, it could affect your career!" she exclaimed.

"Relax, Hermione. We have time," Harry reassured her.

"Yeah," Ron added. "We'll study the weekend after Hogsmeade!" he said, a smile creeping over his face. Harry laughed. As on cue, Hermione stood up.

"Honestly, Ron, stop fooling around and be serious for once!" Hermione cried. "I'm going to bed. Good night," and she stormed off, up to the girls dormitories.

"Oh well. She'll forget about it tomorrow. I'm going up too. Coming Harry?"

"In a minute, Ron."

"Alright then mate. Night."

"Night," Harry responded. He stared at the fire for a moment, and then glanced over at Ginny. She had finished writing and was staring at the window with a blank look on her face. He got up and approached her, and her back was to him. "Hey," he said softly.

Ginny jumped and turned around. She looked a little shocked, but then recognized Harry.

"Oh, Harry. It's you."


	3. Secret Alliances

Secret Alliances

"Er...yeah. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing really."

"Oh. Well, g'night."

"Night."

Harry turned on his heel and walked away, heading to the boys dormitories. Ginny just sat and watched him go. She started thinking about him. It was hard for her to even have a steady conversation with him, she felt so nervous. And she couldn't tell him what was on her mind, because it was he she was thinking of. She got up and went to her dorm and laid in bed, thinking about the possibilities of tomorrow.

Harry awoke the next morning, by the bright light shining through the window. It was a clear sunny day, and birds where flying about, singing their sweet songs. Harry got out of bed, dressed, and tried to tame his hair, like usual, but of course it never worked. 'I really need that muggle hair gel stuff,' he thought. As he was about to leave the dorm, and head to breakfast, Ron stopped him.

"I need to tell you something," he started.

"Ok, what is it Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron took a deep breath.

"IfancyHermioneandwannaaskherouttoHogsmeadeandI'mafraidshe'llrejectme."

"Whoa, what the hell was that mate? Speak clearly," Harry ordered him.

"I fancy Hermione," Ron said with a sigh, "And I wanna take her to Hogsmeade but I don't think she'll say yes." Ron sat down on his four poster with sad look on his face.

"What makes you think that! Of course she'll say yes!" Harry stated.

"Yeah right. Hey wait... Do you think you can ask her for me?" asked a desperate Ron.

Harry thought for a minute. "Alright. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Find out if Ginny still has that crush on me."

"Why the bloody hell would I do that!"

Harry sighed and started to explain everything he felt yesterday. He told Ron how he's starting to fancy her. Ron look flabbergasted.

"Well, I'd rather her date you than some stupid Hufflepuff git. Sure why not." Ron held out his hand. Harry shook it and the deal was on.

Ginny walked into the library and plopped down onto the nearest chair. She just finished dinner and decided to start her homework here, the Common Room had become to noisy lately. She wondered where Julia was, then remembered she had detention with Snape, for telling Draco Malfoy to shut up. This had happened in the hallway, but unfortunately, Snape saw it. Ginny detested Snape even more by the day. She decided to write in her journal first, before starting on her Charms essay, 'Five Ways To Reverse A Memory Charm.'

Five minutes later Hermione sat down next to her, with half a dozen books in her arms, and laid them out onto the table. "Hey Gin, don't mind if I sit here do you? Just trying to squeeze in some N.E.W.T. studying with my homework," Hermione explained.

"Not at all," Ginny replied.

"What are you writing in?" Hermione asked.

"A journal mum sent me yesterday. I figured I should just use it, wouldn't want a present to go to waste," Ginny responded.

Hermione nodded and went to her work. Ginny finished writing about the days events. Then she realized it was Friday, and had all weekend to do her homework. Since Julia wasn't there, she decided to confide in her other best friend, Hermione.

"Can I ask you something?" Ginny started.

"Uh huh," replied Hermione, deeply involved in a Transfiguration textbook.

"Did you ever have a crush on someone, like a friend, and then realize it might be something more?"

Hermione looked up. "I don't know... Why? Something to do with you?"

"Well, yes. I...I'm starting to fancy Harry...again. But I think it might mean something more this time," Ginny explained while biting her lip and waiting for Hermione's reaction.

"Well, maybe you should talk to him about it," Hermione suggested.

"Could you maybe, talk to him for me?" Ginny pleaded.

"Sure I could. If it's what you want."

"Yes, it is. Is there something you'd like me to do for you in return?"

"No...yes there is," she then added. "I'm starting to have feelings for Ron...well actually, I think they've been there for years, but I'm just catching on to them now."

"Oh okay, interesting. Alright then, I'll talk to my brother, and you talk to Harry. Deal?"

"Deal," Hermione agreed, locking pinkies with Ginny.


	4. The Forgotten Half

The Forgotten Half

Saturday was the Quidditch Final Cup game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. It was a long match, and three quarters of the school cheered for Gryffindor. After two hours of gruesome playing, Harry and Draco caught sight of the snitch and chased after it. And of course Harry caught it, and Gryffindor won. Afterwards there was a victory party in the Common Room that lasted until two in the morning, when McGonagall finally broke it up. Through her thin lips and shrill voice, you could still see a hint of happiness on her face.

On Sunday the foursome sought out their tasks from Friday. After breakfast Ginny found Ron in the Common Room studying a chess board. 'He's probably in the middle of a game with Harry and can't figure out his next move,' she thought. It happened quite often.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to her big brother.

"Hi," he replied, intently looking at the board.

"Um.. What are you doing?"

"I'm the middle of a game with Harry. As soon as I figure out my next move, I'll go find him."

"Oh. So, Ron, have you noticed any girls lately?"

Ron looked up from the board. "What makes you say that?"

"I was just wondering, that's all."

"Oh. Well actually Gin, Hermione is not so bad on the eyes."

"So you fancy her!"

"Yeah.. Why do you care?"

"No reason.. It's just that she fancies you too."

The look the appeared on Ron's face made Ginny want to laugh until Kingdom Come, but she restrained herself.

"R-r-really? She does?" asked Ron.

"Yep," Ginny said, a smile on her face.

"Um, ok, Gin could you please watch the chess board? I'll be back in a little while." And with that Ron raced out of the Common Room.

Meanwhile, Harry wandered the school looking for Hermione. He wanted to get this over with, in case Ron had news about Ginny, or he finally finished his turn. He ventured outside, and found Hermione sitting by the lake.

"Hey," said Harry.

"Hey Harry. What brings you here?"

"Nothing really, just looking for something to do."

"Oh," replied Hermione, staring at the water deep in thought.

Harry noticed this and decided to ask about it. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, Harry, I'm just thinking about things. Well, to tell you the truth, I kind of fancy someone."

'Maybe it's Ron,' Harry thought. "Who?" he asked.

"You won't believe it, but, Ron."

"Really? That's wonderful because Ron fancies you as well."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Oh, well thanks so much Harry, you were a big help!" Hermione hugged him, and ran off towards the castle.

Ron was nearing the Great Hall, hoping Hermione would be there. He was jogging down the hall and not looking where he was going, and bumped into someone. Hermione swore to herself, she hated ignorant hallway goers. Then they both realized who the other person was. They stared at each other for a minute. And then Hermione broke the silence.

"Harry told me you fancy me," she said matter-of-factly.

"Ginny told me you fancy me," Ron responded. "So, um, want to go to Hogsmeade with me Saturday?"

"I'd love to," Hermione answered, with a huge smile on her face. She took his arm and they started to walk around the castle. They talked for about an hour and then Ron remembered his and Harry's chess game. They headed back to the Common Room. Each of them felt like they had forgotten something, but they both simply ignored it.

They reached the portrait hole and walked through. Two people were in the Common Room. Harry was sitting and staring the fire, and Ginny was sitting at the bay window, looking glum. At that moment, the couple remembered what they had forgotten.


	5. Out In The Open

Out In The Open

All week Hermione and Ron were always together, and in the best mood. They were obviously in love and dating and practically the whole school noticed the changes in each of them. Ron was actually nice to Snape on a few occasions, and Hermione didn't spend so much time with her nose stuck in a book, like she used to.

Harry and Ginny both scolded Ron and Hermione (separately, of course) for not completing their end of the deal. They each apologized, but mostly shrugged it off, because Ron and Hermione were way to in love with each other to care.

As the weekend neared, Harry became depressed. All week he had tried asking Ginny out on his own, but every time he approached her, he either couldn't speak, or he'd change the subject. He later regretted it. Ginny had become sad also, because she had hoped Harry would ask her. 'I guess that was asking to much,' she thought. Friday afternoon, while doing her Charms homework in the Common Room. She had gotten side tracked from the essay and started to think of Harry, and her dream of him asking her to Hogsmeade. But it never happened. She sighed and continued her work.

The next morning the students ventured out into Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione went together, to do some shopping, talking, and preferably, kissing. This left Harry to wander off on his own to do some thinking. Ginny decided she could spend the trip with Julia. They would shop for more supplies and things.

As they entered The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer break, Julia made a quick trip to the bathroom, while Ginny ordered and got them a table. A few tables away Harry sat, alone, sipping his butterbeer. He noticed Ginny sitting alone and decided now was the best time to approach her and make good conversation. At least, that's what he hoped for.

Ginny caught Harry's eye as he walked over to her, and he gave her a warm smile. She returned it, happy to be spending some time with Harry in Hogsmeade after all.

"What brings you here?" he asked, while taking a seat opposite her.

"Just taking a shopping break. Julia is in the bathroom."

Harry's heart dropped a little, knowing Ginny hadn't come alone. 'I guess I'll make this fast,' he thought to himself.

"Oh, that's cool you two spent the day together."

"Yeah," she agreed. 'But I wish I had spent it with you.' She dare not say the last part out loud.

Harry's hand started to shake, and he figured he had better just tell Ginny how he felt. He was tired of be afraid of rejection.

"You know, I really wanted to come here with you, Gin." There. He had said it. He waited anxiously for a reply. Finally she spoke.

"What do you mean exactly?" she asked curiously.

Harry took a deep breath. "I... fancy you." The word 'fancy' came out slow and forced. Harry gulped. He tried to read Ginny's face. She didn't look angry. A smiled formed on her face and her eyes seemed to glow with happiness, and his heart lifted.

"Really? That's great Harry! I fancy you too!" And with that Ginny reached across the table and hugged him. Harry was taken aback by her actions, but responded with the same enthusiasm, with what she just said sinking into his head.

They both let go and blushed. Harry moved his chair closer to hers, and put his hand on her cheek. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time," he explained. And with that said, he kissed her.


	6. So In Love

So In Love

Ginny was surprised, but responded to the kiss, with her heart full of passion. The feeling that ran through her body was the best feeling in the she had ever felt in her lifetime. She was in love with Harry Potter and she couldn't deny it. Harry felt the same way. He was in love with Ginny Weasley. He was afraid that if he ever let go of her, he would lose her.

The kiss ended a few minutes later. There were stares from all over the room but neither of them noticed. They were in their own little world to even care. Right then and there Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and he asked her to be his girlfriend. Her eyes glowed with happiness as she accepted his offer.

At this point, Julia returned from the bathroom. Harry saw the anxious look on his girlfriend's face, as she obviously wanted to tell Julia every detail of what just occurred in the last five minutes. He got up, and told Ginny he would talk to her at dinner, gave her a quick kiss, and exited the pub, into the fresh spring air.

By the time everyone arrived back to Hogwarts, Harry had told Ron and Hermione the whole story. They were both thrilled for him and Ginny, and congratulated him. As the three headed to dinner, they saw Ginny waiting for them, with Julia and Neville. Harry took Ginny's hand, and they entered the Great Hall, and they were no doubt, the happiest couple in the castle.

A smile was perched on her face, as Jessica read the last page of her mother's journal. She set it aside and thought of what had just happened. Even though she had been reading each and every entry, she felt as though she was right there with her parents, each and every step of the way. It was as if she watched it all happen. She figured there was some sort of spell put on it, to make the reader more than just see the words written on the parchment- the reader saw it all, too.

She got off the couch and went back to the box. The next thing Jessica saw was a big wad of parchment. It was folded a lot and she could barely unfold it. By the time she did, she looked at it, expecting to see writing or something on it. But she didn't. Because it was blank.

Jessica immediately knew what she was holding: The Marauder's Map. She had heard all about the map on countless occasions throughout her life. Her father and her Uncle Remus would tell thousands of stories, about how Uncle Remus, Sirius Black, and her grandfather, made it, along with their back stabbing friend, Peter Pettigrew. How Uncle Fred and Uncle George gave to her father when he was 13, and how he would use it to sneak out of his dorm at night, while under his invisibility cloak, so he wouldn't get caught. She knew the Map only showed Hogwarts and she wondered if it would work here, even though she was home, and not at school.

She grabbed the Map, ran out of the Living Room, and into the foyer, up the stairs, and finally stopping when she reached her bedroom. She grabbed her wand from her bedside table and sat on her bed. She knew the phrase that would unlock the Map. She opened her mouth to begin the spell, but that's when she heard it. A familiar voice scream, "JESSICA!"


	7. In Fine Print

In Fine Print

Jessica jumped at first, but then she recognized her mother's voice. She was home for lunch. Jessica quickly checked the time; It was already 12:30, and she was starving. She put her wand back on her night side table, and stuffed the Marauder's Map under her pillow. She then left her room, went down the stairs, and entered the kitchen.

"Hey Mum."

"Hey honey. Want some lunch?"

"Yes, please," Jessica replied.

As Ginny made and served their lunch, Jessica said very little. She kept thinking about what she read, or actually, saw, in her mother's journal. Like how her cousin, Ryan Weasley, resembled both his parents very much. He was a big joker like her Uncle Ron, but yet very smart like her Aunt Hermione. He was in her year at Hogwarts, and also a Gryffindor. They got along pretty well.

She also compared her enemy, Megan, to her father. Draco Malfoy acted exactly like her. She was a Slytherin, no doubt, and a snob.

She then realized that Neville and Julia were standing together in the Great Hall the day her parents got together. She found this uncanny because, to this day, her parents are still friends with the married couple. Jessica began thinking of her two best friends, Nicole and Lauren. They were her dorm mates, and practically her sisters. She began to miss them, even though she only left school for the summer holidays a week ago.

Soon enough, Ginny had to get back to St. Mungo's and with a quick kiss to Jessica, she disapparated. Jessica cleaned up, and ran back up to her room, and retrieved her wand and the Map. She waited a few moments to make sure nothing would interrupt her, when she finally did the spell.

She pointed her wand on the blank wad of parchment and chanted, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Black ink started appearing on the parchment, and Jessica grew excited. She couldn't wait to see who was walking along the Hogwarts corridors on this summer day. But when the picture became clear, it wasn't what she expected at all. Hogwarts wasn't shown on the Map. Instead, it was a map of Great Britain.

"Bloody hell, I'm confused," Jessica exclaimed. She studied the map. Nothing looked unusual, except for the fact it wasn't a map of Hogwarts. It looked like a Muggle map. As she continued surveying it, she noticed a phrase in the corner, written in fine, but tiny print. She squinted to read it. It said: Sugarplum.

"Sugarplum?" Jessica asked rhetorically.

The feeling in the pit of her stomach told her she'd be viewing the past, again.


	8. In The Moors

In The Moors

And boy was she right.

The scene around Jessica faded, as she slipped into the past…

It had been two weeks since Ginny and Harry had gotten together. Things between them were great, and they couldn't get any better. The end of May was nearing, and so were the N.E.W.T.'s. All of the students were studying most of the time, but still managed to keep a social schedule, like Harry. He always made time for Ginny.

One school night, Harry and Ginny were planning on taking a walk and visiting Hagrid, because they haven't seen much of him lately. He was always with Madame Maxime.

Harry was in his dorm, getting a few things out of his trunk when he remembered it was after hours. He went and got the Marauder's Map and checked that the halls were clear, which they were.

"Sugarplum? Are you coming?" Ginny asked through his doorway.

Harry laughed at the nickname she had developed for him. He thought it was kind of babyish, but cute in a weird way. "Yeah, hold on muffin."

"Muffin?" asked Ginny with a strange look on her face.

"It's all I could think of for now. I'll think more about it later."

"Please do." And with that she turned on her heel, exited the dorm, and went down the stairs.

Harry laughed once again, and ruffled his hair. "Sugarplum?" he asked no one in particular.

He looked back down at the Map and saw that the ink was slowly fading. He stared in horror and wondered what he said or did, to make this happen. When it was completely gone, it started to appear again but in a different form. A few moments later, Harry recognized the shape. And then it finally came into view. The Marauder's Map, was now a map of Great Britain. Harry didn't understand this at all. He studied it, not looking for anything significant, just something that would tell him what was going on.

As his eye came across the town of Little Whinging, where the Dursley's lived, he noticed something. On the outskirts of the town, in the middle of the moors, was a dot with someone's name printed above it. Just as if Snape was in his office, there would be a dot in his office labeled 'Professor Snape,' but this was different. Someone was hiding in the moors, and the Map was telling Harry this for a reason. 'There must be a reason for this,' Harry thought. 'There must be.'

The name printed on the Map made Harry's head swim with worry. Who was the mysterious person hiding out close to the Dursley's? Harry didn't want it to be true, but it was. Voldemort was in the moors.

Harry took the Map and ran downstairs. He ran up to Ginny.

"What took you so long? Hagrid will be expecting us!" Ginny said impatiently.

"Forget Hagrid. We can't visit him tonight. Please go find Ron and Hermione. We all need to talk."

"But H-"

"Ginny, just go, please. I'll explain everything later. Last I heard they were in the Library."

Ginny looked into his eyes and knew something was wrong. "Be right back," was all she said as she left the Common Room.

Harry watched her go, and then took a seat in front of the fire, and put his face in his hands and thought hard. A few minutes later, he had a plan.


	9. By The Light Of The Fire

By The Light Of The Fire

Ten minutes later Ginny emerged into the Common Room with Ron and Hermione on her tail. All three of them looked worried and couldn't wait to hear what Harry had to say. All three of them wanted to barge in on him and ask all sorts of questions, but they found that they couldn't. They would have to listen to the details first, and then jump to any conclusions they might have later on.

Ginny sat down on the couch next to Harry, while Ron and Hermione conjured up two armchairs and sat across from them. "Are you ready to tell us while we're all here now?" Said Ginny soothingly, while stroking Harry's left arm slightly, as if to comfort him.

"Yes. Please don't say anything until I've finished. You might not get it at first."

All three nodded and Harry began to tell them what happened. About the how the word "Sugarplum" or the ruffling his hair, could have triggered the Map to change drastically. What exactly happened to the Map, and what he saw afterwards. And how Voldemort's name was written on it. Harry told them of the location in the moors, and how he thinks Voldemort is hiding there. But Harry had no idea as to how the Map gave him this information. All of that, was still a mystery.

"Well," started Hermione, "The only way I can think of how the Map changed, is that someone charmed it to do that."

"But, Hermione, I'm the only one who's seen it in almost two years. No one knows the password. Well except for Fred and George, but they're in Diagon Alley and I bet they have nothing to do with this." Harry explained.

"Harry, you are forgetting four other people." Ron informed him. After he said this, a strange look came across Harry's face. "What exactly are you saying Ron?" he asked.

"I think you know exactly what I'm saying Harry. Your father, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew have access to the Map as well. After all, they created it."

Ginny spoke up. "But it doesn't make any sense. James and Sirius are, well, dead, and Lupin and hopefully not Pettigrew, are no where near Hogwarts grounds. But, then again, Pettigrew is under Voldemort's orders, so he might have something to do with it. I just don't get how he got to the Map, while it's been in Harry's trunk for months."

"I was thinking that too. But you know Voldemort, he has his ways." Harry replied.

"Hang on," cut in Ron, "Why would Voldemort want us to know where he is?"

The four sat in complete silence for a moment.

"It's a trap."

Everyone looked in Hermione's direction. "What else could it be?" she asked. "This is exactly what happened in our 5th and 6th years. Harry got tricked into thinking Sirius was hurt, and ran right into Voldemort's trap. Then last year, Harry went looking for the Half Blood Prince, and again Voldemort caught him. He's just up to his old tricks again."

"I don't care what he's up to. I've got a plan. I'm going there and that's final."

"No, you are not!" Ginny yelled. "Hermione is absolutely right, and you could get hurt." Tears filled her eyes as these last few words escaped her mouth.

"Gin, it's okay, there's no need for getting all upset. And I'll be fine. I always am."

"How do you know this time will be the same?" she asked through tears.

"I don't. But guys, think, if every time something like this happens, and I don't go after him, then that's one more time he wins, one more time he gets stronger, and one more time he isn't defeated."

No one had an answer for that.


	10. Not What He Expected

Not What He Expected

Draco Malfoy lie awake in his four poster. He was thinking over the events that happened in the past month. The Dark Lord had asked Draco to join him. Draco had said he'd think about it. Because he wasn't sure if he wanted to. His father had been pissing him off lately. And Draco doesn't follow in other's footsteps, he makes his own path. And he sure as hell doesn't want to work with his father.

Lately he'd been thinking that Dumbledore's side might be safer. He of course ignored this and was still considering Voldemort's offer. But there was a catch. There was always a catch with the Dark Lord. Draco had to do something for him. If he failed, he would be killed. Draco was actually proud of what he'd done, but felt sorry for the victim. He also hoped everything would go well and his life be spared. He wasn't ready to die. Not just yet. He wanted to be greater than Harry Potter first.

Harry couldn't eat his breakfast. He was too nervous. Just the night before, he told Ginny, Hermione, and Ron what happened. And tonight he was going to tell them what he had planned. He only hoped that Dumbledore won't get too upset. His two friends and girlfriend tried to talk to him, but he just strayed from the conversation, his thoughts troubled.

Just then he thought of something. He scanned the Great Hall and found them, A pair of icy blue eyes. Cold, dark, evil. He stared right into them, looking for an answer. Malfoy had none. Harry turned around. 'Maybe he didn't do anything,' he thought. Little did he know, Draco was still looking at Harry. With a hint of pity in his eyes.

The foursome were gathered in the Common Room that night. Harry had thought about that he was gonna say all day long. Finally, he had the chance.

"Okay, here's what I'm thinking," he began. "We use the passage way to Honeydukes, and from there apparate to Little Whinging. Go to the moors, find Voldemort, and kill him. He's getting really annoying, us all having to deal with him all these years. I just want to kill the bastard and get it over with."

Harry was expecting protests, lectures on how he'd be putting himself in danger, and that it wouldn't do any good. But Harry didn't care. He was going and that was final. No matter how many tears escaped Ginny's eyes. What he did get, made him truly happy.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny just looked at each other. After a brief silence, they looked at Harry, and replied in unison, "Agreed."


	11. On Their Way

On Their Way

It had been nearly a month since Harry's friends agreed to help him fight Voldemort. They told no one about it and talked about it often, using the Room of Requirement for privacy. They knew that if that what they were planning leaked out, there would be consequences. The Order wouldn't approve of it. They always want to protect Harry, and do all of the work. Harry wasn't going to stand for it any longer. The prophecy said the truth. It was about Harry, not the Order. Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort. He couldn't wait to rid the muggle and wizarding world of evil. That's what kept him motivated. Finishing off old Voldie once and for all.

It was the night before the End of the Year Feast when the four snuck out of the Common Room. Harry had wanted to go before the N.E.W.T.'s, but Hermione convinced him to do it afterwards. She didn't want this to distract them from the exams. Harry was glad they were finally over, and they were already on their way.

"Which way's the statue?" Ron whispered.

At that moment Harry remembered that Ron, Hermione, nor Ginny, had ever taken the passage to Honeyduke's with him. 'Well they're in for a treat,' he thought.

"Right this way," he answered.

They walked for about ten minutes, through twisting and turning hallways, with Harry in the lead. Finally, they reached it.

"Okay, all you do is climb through the hump on the witch's back. You slide down and land on the cold dark cement at the bottom. Then we walked through the tunnel for about an hour until we reach Honeyduke's. I'll go first."

Harry opened the small door, and climbed through, followed closely by Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. They all reached the bottom and started walking through the tunnel.

"When we reach the end there will be stairs, and then an opening in the ceiling, leading into the Honeyduke's basement." Harry explained.

"Wow, this place is cool. I wonder who built these." Ron stated.

"Probably the founders." Hermione said.

"They might have. I'm just glad the Marauders found these, or else we'd be screwed right now." Harry proclaimed.

Ginny stuck close to Harry. "Are you sure this is safe?" she asked, a little above a whisper.

"Of course Gin. I've been here loads of times," Harry answered. "Trust me."

"I do. I'm just a bit nervous about this whole thing. What if it backfires?"

He turned to face her. He cupped his hand under her chin. "Sweetie, stop worrying. We'll be fine," he assured her, before kissing her forehead.

Ginny smiled. "I'll try."

Approximately an hour later, they climbed the stairs and went up the trap door. It was dark and damp in the basement of Honeyduke's. They heard movement upstairs.

"Shit. Alright we'll just go from here. Hold on to me," Harry ordered.

They each did as he asked, and he thought of where he wanted to go. And with a soft pop, they disappeared.

The night was dark and misty. Hooded figures walked about the cave. The man with a snake-like face paced back and forth, while a short man was huddled in a corner. The pacing man suddenly stopped and faced the other.

"He's coming."

"W-What exactly d-do you mean, Master?" the short man replied.

"You know damn well what I mean Wormtail. The boy is coming. Call the others. It's time to end this once and for all. I will come to power once again."

Voldemort let out a high pitched laugh as Wormtail fearfully ran out of the cave, doing what his master asked.


	12. Good vs Evil

Good vs. Evil

The swings in the park creaked even though the night was still. No lights came from the houses across the street. Magnolia Road seemed cold and dark, just like the night the Dementors came almost two years before. This is how it looked, before four teenagers appeared in the midst of the park.

They looked around to see where they were, but only the bespectacled boy knew this is exactly where he intended on ending up.

"We're a block away from the Dursley's." Harry assured them. "This is Magnolia Road, and this is the park where I'd come to feel sorry for myself when I was younger."

No one spoke.

"Alright well, let's go find that damned cave." Harry said.

They all walked to the corner of the street and followed Harry into the wood. Harry told the this was the way. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny didn't say much. They took in all the surroundings, as they have never really been to the area Harry grew up in. The most was Ron appearing in the Dursley's boarded up electrical fireplace. Harry kept reassuring them they were almost there, but it seemed like days until they finally reached a clearing. And then they saw it.

Over the hills and valleys, a small light coming from a cave and a bunch of hooded men roaming around, waiting, for something. All of the sudden, the teenagers felt as ounce of fear. Were they ready for this?

'Yes,' Harry answered mentally. 'I've been ready all my life.'

There were about a dozen Death Eaters surrounding Voldemort's hide out, waiting for the Potter boy to come. A few went inside the cave, talking to Voldemort, while others, like Malfoy, and Lestrange, were keeping their eyes peeled for the boy. They've waited years to fight him and now they were finally getting the chance.

As they started to get anxious. The Dark Lord emerged from the cave. He spoke to his men, and women.

"He's on his way, not to far from here. When he comes into sight do not pounce on him with hexes; We need to have a little chat first." He snarled as he said the last sentence.

There were a few mumbled replies from the group, and then it was all silent.

Footsteps were heard coming towards the group. Lestrange lighted her wand and the light showed Harry standing a few feet away from Lestrange, with his three friends behind him.

"Well well well, It seems as if this moment has finally come, dear Harry," she greeted him.

At the moment Harry saw her he wanted nothing more than to violently beat her. He never forgot what happened that night in the Department of Mysteries. He never would.

"Yes, I guess it has." Harry replied. "But it's got nothing to do with you."

"I know exactly what you mean Harry," Voldemort replied, glaring angrily at Bellatrix. "This has nothing to do with my Death Eaters, or your little friends cowering behind you. This, is our moment of the spot light. Our duel. Just us Harry, just me and you."

"Well since you sound all excited," Harry sneered, "Why haven't we started yet?"

"Because, we need to chat first." was his reply.

"Sepityma," commanded Voldemort.

Harry had never heard of such a spell. He looked around, and noticed that everyone had frozen. Only Harry and Voldemort seemed able to move. It's as if time was frozen.

"What did you do?" Harry inquired nervously.

"Don't worry Harry, I just froze time so we wouldn't be, shall I say, interrupted," he sneered.

He had guessed right. Freezing time. How had he never heard of it?

"I've never heard of that before," Harry said.

"Well you shouldn't have," he answered. "I made it up."

Made it up? Harry didn't know normal wizards could do that. Then again, Voldemort was no normal wizard.

"Whatever. Now say what you have to say and make it quick. I have some business to attend to, as you should already know." Harry commanded. He was becoming impatient.

"Fine, fine. You see Harry, after growing up in that orphanage, I realized that the only way to get what you wanted in this world, was power. You had to be at the top of the pyramid to succeed. In the orphanage, I was at the bottom, and miserable. But then I came to Hogwarts, a whole nother world, and I slowly started my climb. Then in adulthood I reached my peak. Power. It made me happy. But there were to many people in my way. So I had to kill them. I was succeeding, while everyone else was failing. I had triumphed. But, then you came along.

"Oh yes. You. Everything was peachy keen until Halloween night of 1981."

"Peachy keen? Hundreds were dead and the rest were living in fear because of you and your Death Eaters! You call that peachy keen?"

"Well, yes. I was the most powerful wizard. And then I… went away. And I rose back up, because I had the power within me."

"If you had so much power, then why did it take you 14 years?"

Voldemort glared at Harry. "As I was saying, 3 years ago I came back, and now I am well prepared to kill you, something I should have done 17 years ago."

"Yeah but you were stopped by a baby. And you called yourself powerful?" Harry chuckled to himself. He felt Voldemort's end of the "chat" was a load of bullshit.

Voldemort chose to ignore the last comment. "And I'm still climbing. The only person in my way, is you."

'Right. The Prophecy. Well, the only thing on my way is him. Oh let's get started already.' Harry thought.

"Yes, good idea you had there," Voldemort stated, reading Harry's thoughts.

"Isn't it?" Harry retorted.

"Sepityma pas," Voldemort uttered, and the people surrounding them returned to looking alive.

"Come on now Harry, it's simple. I say a few words and you get to see your parents again. Isn't that what you want?"

"No. What I want is for you to be gone forever. And I'm going to destroy you."

"We'll see, boy."

"Avada Kedavra!"

Both Harry and Voldemort spoke the incantation at the exact same time. The two lines of green touched, forming a line between the two wands. Harry's end was blue, and Voldemort's black.

At first they were both equal, but the blue kept gaining on the black. Every centimeter more it moved Harry was fighting to keep going. His strength was becoming less and less. But he was winning.

Behind him he heard shouts of encouragement from Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. The Death Eaters were getting angry. So was Voldemort. Harry was grinning from ear to ear, he was almost there, but he didn't know if he could make it. 'Just a little… longer,' he thought to himself. 'Just a little…'

And that's all he thought as he saw Voldemort collapse and his world go black.


	13. In A New Light

In A New Light

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were in the Hospital Wing sitting around Harry's bed, watching him lie there, asleep. It's been a day since he defeated Voldemort and he hasn't woken up since. Hermione and Ginny held on to each other silently sobbing, while Ron just sat with his face in his hands.

Tomorrow was graduation. Everyone at school hoped Harry would wake up by then, but there was a big possibility that he wouldn't.

Ginny let go of Hermione and picked up Harry's right hand. She cupped it with her own and kissed it. "Please wake up," Ginny pleaded.

Harry's eyes fluttered, and opened a few seconds later.

"I'm right here Gin," Harry responded softly.

Ginny shrieked with joy and hugged him. His whole body ached, and he didn't return the hug.

"Sorry Gin, I'm really sore. Hey, why am I in the hospital wing? Shouldn't I still be in the moors? And what about Voldemort? What happened?" Harry sat up in excitement, then groaned in discomfort and laid back down again. "Ow."

All three of them were about to open their mouths to answer him, when Dumbledore entered the room.

"I think Harry should rest up. Tomorrow is a big day. And don't you three worry, I'll let him know what happened." Dumbledore winked at them and they took this as their cue to leave.

"We'll see you later," Hermione assured Harry.

"Get well mate," Ron told him.

Ginny just smiled and nodded, and followed Ron and Hermione out the door. She obviously didn't want to leave.

Dumbledore walked up to Harry's bedside.

"Well Harry, it seems that last night, you snuck off to meet Voldemort."

"Yes sir," Harry said, feeling ashamed.

"That was a very dangerous thing you did, bringing your three friends with you. But also," Dumbledore continued with a smile, "One of the bravest things anyone has ever done. Defeating Voldemort, that is."

"What? You mean, he's gone? I won? It worked?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Your friends told me about it, after they dragged you all the way back. They told me about the Marauder's Map as well. There was just one thing that confused them. Voldemort told you he wanted to talk with you, and then you two started to fight, right away."

"That's because he stopped time. That's when we talked, alone. It wasn't really that important, just a bunch of crap, is all."

"And how exactly did he do this?"

"He invented a spell." Harry answered.

"Ah," Dumbledore said in understanding. "Well I guess you are the only one who knows it."

"Yeah. Would you like me to tell you it?"

"No Harry, that's quite alright. You can tell me some other time, if you wish to do so. Now, rest up, because tomorrow, you graduate. I'll come back for you in the morning. Night Harry." Dumbledore got up to leave.

"Professor, wait!"

Dumbledore paused. "What is it, Harry?"

"Why did I faint? Why am I so sore?"

"Because you used all of your strength on Voldemort."

"And what happened to his body? And the Death Eaters? Where are they?" Harry inquired.

"The body of Voldemort disintegrated. As for the Death Eaters, let's just say they are on a long vacation, on the island of Azkaban."

Harry smiled. "Okay. See you later Professor."

"Good Bye Harry. Get well," Dumbledore said while exiting the hospital wing.

Harry laid down to sleep, closed his eyes, and for once in his life, felt truly happy.

Jessica found herself looking at the map of Great Britain, and in the corner was the word "Sugarplum."

"Well, I guess I can't see a map of Hogwarts, but I think I saw something way better," She said to herself. She now saw her dad in a different way. A kind and brave soul, who's good a dueling evil and powerful wizards. Now she understood why people looked up to him so much.

She grabbed her wand, aimed it at the Marauder's Map and said the counter spell, "Mischief managed." The parchment became blank once again.

She took the Map downstairs and returned to the Living Room. She couldn't wait to see what else was inside that box.


	14. I Do

I Do

The flaps were opened up by a set of hands and more dust escaped into the air. Jessica placed the Map down next to the journal on the couch. She went back to the box and saw a few photos. The first one was of the Hogwarts class of '98. Her father was wearing the brightest smile of everyone else in the photo. He was waving, with her aunt and uncle right by his side. This made her smile. He was also handsome when he was young.

The next photo was of the Hogwarts class of '99, her mother's graduation picture. She was also smiling and waving, looking very beautiful. Jessica liked this one as well. She set them both aside and saw a wedding album. She opened it and saw pictures of Harry and Ginny's wedding, in the summer of 2001. The first few pictures were of everyone in the wedding, and a few of guests enjoying the celebration.

A picture in the middle of the album caught Jessica's eye. It was of her parents dancing. But Jessica saw more to it. They were gazing into each other's eye's, smiling and laughing with overwhelming happiness. Jessica could feel the intensity of this picture, in every inch of her body…

Harry and Ginny stood facing each other at the alter, whilst Dumbledore said a bunch of words from a book that were incoherent to Harry and Ginny. Something about 'magically wedded wife,' 'for richer or poorer,' and 'in sickness and in health.' But that meant nothing to them. They were in their own little world, full of love, excitement, and eternal happiness. Finally Dumbledore stopped talking. Harry noticed everyone was waiting for him to speak. He figured this was the 'I do,' part. So, he said, "I do."

Dumbledore proceeded to say some more mumbo jumbo, that Harry and Ginny weren't listening to. They just wanted for nothing more than to be married. Again Dumbledore stopped talking, and Ginny took the hint, and said, "I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, wizard and wife," Dumbledore concluded. "You may now--"

Harry and Ginny started to kiss before Dumbledore got to finish his sentence. He just sighed and smiled, watching the two young lovers share each other's bliss.

The Great Hall was Harry and Ginny's first pick for the reception. That's where their romance started, and they figured, why not celebrate it there? There were about 200 guests, mostly people from the Order and their families, and Hogwarts alumni. Pink and white decorations hung all over the Great Hall, and so did a few Gryffindor banners, which Dumbledore specifically let down for the nostalgic alumni. They brought back so many memories, especially to Harry and Ginny. The house tables were gone and there were smaller tables along the walls for the guests to sit at, which left room for a huge dance floor.

Towards the end of the celebration, the best man and the maid of honor, Ron and Hermione, made a speech together, about their two best friends, and how much they meant to them. And they announced it was the newlywed's time to share a dance.

Harry and Ginny went on the dance floor, and a Weird Sisters song came on and they started to dance. They were soon joined by other couples; Ron and Hermione, Neville and Julia, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks, Dumbledore and MgGonagall, Dean and Parvati, Seamus and Lavender, Hagrid and Madame Maxime, and Flitwick and Sprout, just to name a few. Colin Creevey stood on the sidelines, taking pictures, as Harry had hired him to be the photographer. He snapped one of Harry and Ginny, and then went on to taking more of the guests.

There was a quaint little inn in Hogsmeade near the Shrieking Shack, called Gilda's, and Harry and Ginny decided to stay there on their wedding night. The next day they would be apparating to the south of France for their honeymoon.

In front of Gilda's, a thestral drawn carriage pulled up to the front door and stopped. Harry and Ginny got out and Harry stroked the thestral's neck, as in a way of thanks. Ginny tired to watch, and then they both went inside. The bellhop showed them to their room. Harry tipped him and he exited the hallway.

Once he was out of sight, Harry opened the door, scooped up Ginny, and carried her inside. He laid her down on the bed and passionately kissed her. He pulled away and went to the door. He muttered a spell, which made the outside of the door read, 'Do Not Disturb,' in red writing, and with that Harry went back inside and locked the door.

Jessica smiled at what she just saw, but was secretly happy about were it ended. She wished she could have a wedding as superb as that.

She put the album down, and looked in the box. There was another album inside, but with her name on it…


	15. Everlasting Love

Everlasting Love

Very curiously, Jessica peered into the box and took out the album with her name on it. It looked vaguely familiar, but it was old and covered with dust. She blew off the dust and slowly opened up to the first page. She saw a sleeping baby, wrapped in pink, and she moved slightly with every breath. Jessica figured that it was her when she was just born. Below the picture, it said a date: 9 May 2003. That was Jessica's birthday. She figured the album must be full of pictures of her. She flipped to the next page, and saw her toddler self, wearing jeans and a pink shirt, with vivid green eyes and soft red curls. (The curls eventually faded, because Jessica's hair was now fairly straight.) She wore a little tiara on top of her head, and held what looked like her father's wand. This made Jessica chuckle, because she'd always play with it and he'd chase her to get it back before she did any damage with it. She was running from something (most likely Harry) but smiling brightly at the camera. Underneath the picture it said in her mother's handwriting: Jessica's 2nd birthday, 9 May 2005. As Jessica read that she began to get a familiar feeling…

Hermione was in Ginny's kitchen helping her with Jessica's birthday cake. They were putting the finishing touches to it. Harry and Ginny wanted the cake to be extra special because they loved and cherished Jessica so much and she was the only thing important to them.

"I can't believe she's already two!" Hermione gushed.

"I know, neither can I. Time just flies by doesn't it?" Ginny stated.

"Yes it does Ron and I have been married three years already! And Ryan is so big too."

"Two and a half right?"

"Yeah. Hey what are you and Harry doing for your 4th anniversary this summer?"

"We aren't sure yet. How does Italy sound?"

"Perfect."

"Okay this is done, help me carry it out."

"Sure," Hermione said as she grabbed hold of the other half of the cake and started walking backwards to the living room.

As they entered Harry and Ron were setting up the table. The two women set the cake down, and Harry too Jessica out of Mrs. Weasley's arms, who looked disappointed, but then noticed the cake and understood. Harry gently set her down on her high chair in front of the cake and then everyone started to sing to her.

When they were finished Ginny started to cut the cake and hand the pieces out to all of the family members. While this was going on, George picked up Jessica and started to play with her. George nodded to Fred who went into the hall to find Harry's cloak hanging on a coat rack and got Jessica's favorite toy -- his wand.

"Look what I got for you Jessie," Fred cooed and gave her the wand. Her face lit up and started to mumble in baby talk. George set her down, and she ran into the living room swishing the wand as she went. Fred and George started cackling in the hall and quickly followed Jessica to see what would happen.

Ron was sitting on the couch eating his piece of cake when Jessica ran up to him swishing the wand. She was laughing and wanted to play, but Ron tried to take the wand away form her. She wouldn't let him and started to run away. Ron noticed Fred and George's excitement.

"Oi, you too. Why the hell did you give Jessica that?" Ron asked.

Upon hearing this, Harry turned around to face Ron and asked, "Give her what?"

Ron pointed at Jessica, who was jumping on the couch with Ryan, and she had the wand pointed at him.

"Jessica!" Harry shouted. "Give daddy back his wand…"

She shook her head at him, hopped off the couch and started to run, with Harry chasing her.

Ginny, who happened to be taking pictures of Hermione and Mr. Weasley talking, noticed this and thought it would be a cute addition for the baby book, so she got her camera ready, and with Jessica looking at it, snapped the picture.

Harry finally caught Jessica when she reached the kitchen. He scooped her up and tickled her, which made her giggle. He smiled, took his wand and put it in his pocket, and pulled her close.

"I love you," Harry whispered in her ear.

"I love her too," Ginny said as she entered the kitchen and walked over to the two loves of her life. She put her left arm around Harry and stroked Jessica's hair with her right. They both kissed her cheek at the same time. And then Jessica pointed to them both and said, "Mummy. Daddy."

Jessica took in all of this information that she just saw, and tried to remember her 2nd birthday. But she couldn't.

"Oh well," she said with a sigh.

She moved her right hand to turn to the next page, when she heard two small pops behind her. She turned around, expecting to see two familiar faces.


	16. Explanations

Explanations

Jessica turned around to find her parents standing side by side. They looked as if they just got home from work, because they wore their work robes. Her mother was holding her magical kit in her arms that she needed for work, and her father, a bunch of paperwork, which aurors had to fill out all of the time.

She found it funny that her parents both decided to apparate at the exact same time to the exact same spot. 'They really were meant for each other…' she silently thought. She found herself beaming at them. She was so happy to have such wonderful parents who were always in love and will always be in love. She hoped to experience that for herself one day.

When she came back down to earth, she found that they were looking at her strangely. They had kissed hello and then saw their daughter staring at them, wearing a huge grin, and sitting very close to a familiar box…

Harry spoke first. "Hello love. What do you have there?"

"Hi dad. Um… It's nothing really. Just something I found this morning. Don't know where it came from…" Jessica explained.

"Dear, isn't that one of the boxes from the attic?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Yeah. I started to clean out some things yesterday, but I guess I forgot it down here." He started to walk towards it and knelt beside Jessica. He took the album from her hands and looked at the picture of her 2nd birthday. He smiled.

"Hey hun," he called to Ginny, "come and look at this."

Ginny put her kit down on the couch and joined the other two on the floor.

"Oh yes, I remember that," Ginny laughed. "I took it when she had your wand."

"Yes, you always loved my wand Jess," Harry told Jessica.

"I know."

Harry paused and looked at Jessica. "You know?" he asked.

"Well yeah. Everything I looked at, I saw first hand. Is this box enchanted or something?" she inquired.

Harry and Ginny were both silent for a moment, lost in thought. Then Ginny spoke.

"Yes, yes it is. When you were about five years old, your father and I packed up this stuff. Since this was the things we owned that we treasured most, we both charmed it, so that when we looked at the stuff again, we'd view a whole scenario in our minds of the memories placed onto that object. Don't you remember Harry?"

"Now I do. I must have forgotten it was this one. They are so many others just like it."

Harry then looked at his daughter. "So honey, what exactly did you see?"

Jessica told them everything she had experienced that day. From the moment she touched her mother's journal, to the moment her parents apparated into the living room. They all ended up talking for a good hour, in their little circle on the carpet. Harry and Ginny reminisced as Jessica intently listened. At some parts she nodded with understanding, because she had seen them just earlier that day.

"I do have one question though," Jessica concluded.

"Shoot," ordered Harry.

"What is this charm, and how come I never heard of it?"

"It's the 'Reminiscent Charm' and you've never heard of it because you won't learn it until 7th year Charms, and it's extremely difficult to perform," he answered.

"Well hopefully I'll get to 7th year Charms. I'm pretty sure I rocked the O.W.L's…"

"Oh honey, of course you did! You're just like your aunt Hermione," said her mother.

"I hope so mum."

"Oh hey, I almost forgot. I got you something." Harry said to Jessica.

"Really, what? And why?" she thought aloud.

"A necklace, and because I love you," Harry explained. "I found it in a different box yesterday, it was your grandmother, Lily's. It was an empty locket, but I tweaked it so it's not so empty. I was just going to wait until Christmas but I figured now was a good time."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold heart shaped locket on a gold chain. He handed it to her and kissed her forehead. "Thanks dad," she said softly.

"Oh, how beautiful," Ginny said. "Wow it's almost six," she said, noticing the time. I'll go start dinner," Ginny announced, as she got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll help," Harry called after her, and followed her into the kitchen, leaving Jessica alone.

Still sitting on the floor, she opened the locket. On the right hand side, was a recent photo of herself, laughing and smiling. On the left hand side was writing carved in beautiful script. It said: Jessica Lily Potter.

- - - - -The End- - - - -

**A/N: Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story, it means a lot!! SilverCloud3**


End file.
